¿Correspondidos o No? 18
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Escapar de Los Angeles fue un plan tan facil que pudo durar poco si no fuera por Zafina que llegaba anunciando algo inedito: Alisa y Lars son los elegidos para salvar la Tierra y para eso, deben comprometerse y exigirse al maximo.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Los Elegidos para salvar La Tierra**

Luego de acompañarlo en la salida de la hospital, a Lars se le ocurrio una idea que pudo cambiarlo todo: el queria realizar un viaje lejos de Los Angeles para que Jin Kazama no nos alcance; en ese mismo viaje, tendremos nuevos retos y el destino nos tiene planeado muchas sorpresas. Yo accedi a su idea, pero ademas le pedi a Melinda que nos acompañara en esta nueva travesia; al principio, ella no queria ser participe por ser muy riesgoso, pero gracias a que la convencimos y a que lo penso mucho, ella finalmente acepto la idea. Asi que dejamos sola a Lili y nos fuimos al hotel a empacar nuestras cosas e irnos al aeropuerto para que alcancemos el avion que nos lleve a cualquier parte del mundo.

"Estoy muy entusiasmada por el viaje que haremos, sea cual sea el lugar a donde iremos. Hiciste muy bien en planear esta idea, Melinda y yo te lo agradecemos, Lars". Dije, abrazando a mi hombre.

"Era lo mejor que se me ocurria, no habia mas que planear, Alisa. Y bien, chicas, ¿ya pensaron a donde ir?". Preguntaba Lars, sonriendo.

"No lo hemos pensado aun porque, a pesar de que hay muchos destinos para visitar, las cosas estan sucediendo muy rapido. ¿No te diste cuenta que tenemos que descansar tambien? Tu y Alisa han pasado por mucho y ni siquiera se dan el lujo de descansar, ¿ustedes podrian, al menos, darse un tiempo para tomar un respiro luego de todas las idas y venidas que han tenido en las ultimas horas? Consideren esto como un beneficio, ya que por la culpa del tal Jin Kazama, no estan viviendo su vida como se debe". Reclamaba Melinda y, si, ella tiene razon.

"Melinda, tranquila. Cuando viajemos, ahi si podemos descansar tranquilos; asi que, ten paciencia. Voy a comprar el pasaje". Dije, luego de calmar a Melinda que se sentia un poco alterada tras quejarse con nosotros por no tener tiempo para descansar. Fui a comprar el pasaje y deje a Melinda con Lars para que nos esperara y luego, tuve el privilegio de decir cual es el destino al cual viajaremos.

"Chicos, tengo los pasajes para irnos a... ¡Un tour por Europa! ¿Que les parece? El tour contiene visitas a Berlin, Paris, Londres, Madrid, Roma, Atenas, Estocolmo y Moscu... ¿No les parece estupendisimo? Al fin, podemos visitar nuestros lugares de origen hasta nos iremos a la tierra donde naci". Dije, mientras que las sonrisas de los demas se incrementaron luego de que supieran el destino de nuestro viaje.

"¿Te entusiasma lo que Alisa nos dijo? Finalmente, regresaremos a Suecia, Lars... ¿No es maravilloso?". Pregunto Melinda, contenta por el destino al cual nos iremos.

"Totalmente. Te agradezco mucho el hecho de que elijas por nosotros, Alisa. Ademas, es grandioso que volvamos a nuestros paises de origen. Bueno, vamos yendo a esperar el vuelo en la sala de embarque porque el avion partira en media ahora". Dijo Lars, agradeciendome el hecho de que escoja el destino y nos preparo para abordar el avion que nos lleve a Europa.

"No se separen porque hay mucha gente alrededor nuestro y podriamos perdernos en el camino". Dije procurando que no nos desprendieramos en ningun momento.

Estabamos felices por saber del destino y esperabamos ansiosos el momento de que viajemos hacia una nueva travesia. Sin embargo, este mismo duro tan poco, ya que al caminar con tanta gente dentro de un mismo aeropuerto... un agujero negro y profundo aparecio por debajo de mis pies y por los de Lars dando como resultado una aparatosa caida que nos llevo hasta la casa de Zafina.

"Permiso, alguien me solto de la mano separandonos, pero no se quien fue y necesito irme a la superficie. ¡Las maletas de los chicos! ¿Alisa?... ¿Lars?... ¿Donde estan?... Ay, perderemos el avion por culpa de ellos y, lo peor de todo, es que nuevamente me dejaron sola cuando estabamos a punto de salir al abordaje. Ay, me temo que tendre que esperarlos... ¡Odio la espera!". Dijo Melinda, fastidiada por perdernos, una vez mas. Y es que aun no entendemos porque Lars y yo despertamos en la casa de Zafina, asi de la nada.

"¿Se encuentran bien, chicos?". Pregunto la tarotista que vino corriendo para auxiliarnos luego del doloroso aterrizaje que tuvimos.

"Ay, estaremos bien a pesar de darnos un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. ¿Y como es que terminamos alli de manera inexplicable?". Pregunto Lars, sorprendido, al igual que yo, que estemos en otro lugar cuando deberiamos estar viajando a Europa con Melinda como lo habiamos planeado antes.

"La razon es simple, Sr. Alexandersson. Ustedes fueron transportados a traves de un profundo agujero negro que los envio a mi casa y esto es por un asunto de emergencia. Jin Kazama los esta persiguiendo cada vez que ustedes van a cualquier parte y esto significa que se ven amenazados por su presencia. Deben actuar cuanto antes y esto no les hablo por broma, es en serio". Dice una decidida Zafina, alertando de una posible presencia de Jin Kazama a medida de que el persigue nuestros pasos constantemente.

"¿En serio? Esto se ve mal porque ignoramos que su presencia invisible nos cause tantos problemas a los dos". Dijo Lars.

"¿Adonde quieres llegar con esto, Zafina? ¿Por que nos involucras a Lars y a mi de nuevo? Esas palabras que nos dijiste, me daban una sensacion extraña de que hay algo que nos deja mucho que desear". Pregunte curiosa porque Zafina tiene algo preparado para nosotros y presentia que este era el momento adecuado para decirnoslo de frente.

"Las palabras que dije les serviran de mucho para que acaben con esto sea como sea y... ¿saben por que? Porque les llego el momento de que venzan sus miedos y enfrenten al enemigo de una forma distinta. Me complace anunciarles que, a medida que se comprometieron a salvar la tierra y fueron capaces de luchar contra su nemesis, me di cuenta que son los elegidos para proteger el planeta aunque les cueste sus propias vidas. Encontre la solucion a nuestros problemas, ustedes seran "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno", los nuevos heroes que la tierra necesita. Felicidades, Alisa y Lars". Dice Zafina, develando la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que estaba contenta por nuestro desempeño.

"¿Elegidos para ser? ¿Los Principes del Corazon Eterno?". Preguntamos los dos, sorprendidos porque no esperabamos que Zafina nos revelara la mejor noticia que podiamos escuchar hasta el momento.

"Asi es, me di cuenta que el amor es tambien una pieza importante en sus vidas y por ella, estan haciendo de todo por mantenerse juntos, a pesar de que este camino no sea tan facil. Asi que, se me ocurrio nombrarles como "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" ya que sus corazones seguiran unidos eternamente". Dijo la astrologa, poniendo todas las cartas a favor mio y de Lars.

"¿Como podemos usar estos broches de transformacion?". Pregunte porque no sabemos que hacer con esos broches que ella nos dio.

"Con una mano arriba sostienen el broche y pronuncian la siguiente frase de batalla: 'Por el Poder del Corazon Eterno' y con esto, la transformacion se dara. De ahora en adelante, la tierra dependera de ustedes, ya que la oscuridad que habita en Jin Kazama sera mas poderosa que nunca, capaz de destruir todo lo que este a su alcance y deberan prepararse para lo que se viene porque esto podria dar un giro inesperado a su favor o en su contra. Les deseo lo mejor, muchachos, ahora... los enviare de vuelta adonde han estado". Finalizo Zafina que uso su magia para enviarnos, de nuevo, al aeropuerto donde Melinda nos esperaba ansiosamente para abordar el avion que nos lleve de viaje a Europa.

"Lars, Alisa, ¿que fue eso y donde estuvieron? Tengo quince minutos esperandolos aqui en la sala del aeropuerto para irnos de viaje como quedamos. No quiero que me digan que, a ultima hora, este vuelo se cancela por motivos extrapersonales porque, ahora si, no les voy a creer a los dos". Dice Melinda, enojada porque pensaba que la ibamos a dejar con la miel en los labios.

"Perdon, no nos acordamos de lo que paso antes de perdernos. Sin embargo, aun sigue en pie el plan que Lars penso inicialmente y no podemos dejarlo de lado porque seria una perdida de tiempo. Vamonos de frente al abordaje y luego, al avion porque estamos listos para el viaje de nuestras vidas". Dije para que Melinda no se sintiera triste con una posible postergacion del viaje.

Ahora que sabemos que Lars y yo fuimos elegidos por Zafina para salvar nuestro planeta, el panorama para los dos se presenta muy alentador. Pero, Jin Kazama amenaza con hacernos la vida imposible y este viaje que estamos a punto de realizar podria hacernos ver nuestra realidad desde otra perspectiva. Asi que, seremos conscientes de que venceremos a nuestro enemigo de una vez haciendo que la tierra este agradecida con nosotros y, a la vez, que nuestro amor nos corresponda siendo mas fuerte que nunca, que ya nadie nos pueda separar. Europa sera testigo del terror que se avecina.


End file.
